No hay casa, ni padres, ni amor: sólo hay compañeros de juego
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Pietro vive una vida rápida. Entre Wanda y accidentes, recuerdos añejos de personajes de cuentos infantiles y piedras para caer a través del camino.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015-16" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores" Me tocó_** ConverseBlue **quien pidió: La forma rápida de ver la vida de Pietro y los problemas que conlleva. Lamentablemente no pude darle los otros dos que quería y espero que le guste :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, Pietro y Wanda le pertenecen a Marvel y a Disney y de vez en cuando a la cadena Fox XD.**

 **El título está basado en el poema "Los dominios perdidos de Jorge Teillier"**

 **Todos los errores son míos.**

* * *

 _Pues lo que importa no es la luz que encendemos día a día,_ _  
sino la que alguna vez apagamos  
para guardar la memoria secreta de la luz._

 _(Los dominios perdidos, Jorge Teillier)_

* * *

Pietro se mueve y el mundo no desaparece pero se detiene, es un estado mental. El universo no deja de moverse pero Pietro se mueve alrededor del universo o por sobre él, o tal vez de forma completamente independiente al mismo universo.

Porque los latidos del corazón del mundo a su alrededor se mueven más lento y por unos segundos (minutos, horas) simplemente no se oyen. Como ese espacio entre un segundo y otro en que las manecillas del reloj no se mueven, ese espacio vacío que nadie nota excepto Pietro.

Pietro se mueve durante esos espacios blancos, esos espacios blancos son su campo de juego.

Los cuerpos dejan de ser materia sólida, el agua deja de ser líquida, la gravedad es relativa y los vivos están vivos pero para él no son más que cuerpos inertes, un concepto. La realidad es una película y Pietro acaba de ponerle pausa.

Cuando era un niño, las peores enemigas de Pietro eran las paredes. Hace años, cuando el universo se movía junto a su cuerpo y su mente no alcanzaba a procesar la información que él transitaba al correr. Cuando era un niño y todavía no sabía cómo detener las imágenes, como desencadenarse del universo, como moverse de forma autónoma, cuando era un niño y se movía en base a adrenalina y hormonas y orgullo. Cuando no podía pausar las imágenes para saber que tenía enfrente.

Solía golpearse contra las paredes y atravesar las puertas, solía correr y luego parar, bañado en sangre, lleno de astillas y moretones. Con el tiempo, Pietro aprende a pausar al mundo y a olvidarse de las leyes de la física. Aprende que el tiempo es relativo y que la física es un mero concepto.

Pietro se mueve y el mundo se mueve pero Pietro puede detenerlo.

* * *

La comida es un problema. Wanda y él apenas consiguen comida en un buen día y aunque a él le gustaría poder sacrificarse por su hermana y darle su comida (Wanda es su princesa, después de todo, hay pocas cosas que él no haría por ella) es difícil.

Pietro no puede ir más de dos horas sin comer, cuando era un niño apenas podía pasar media hora sin comer antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a desvanecer.

Su metabolismo es rápido y él es apenas humano. Su cuerpo necesita azúcar en grandes cantidades y Pietro aprende que a veces ser noble no es lo mejor.

Los héroes mueren, los villanos mueren y al final del cuento el único que sobrevive es el chico inteligente sin código moral. (Como Gulliver, el flautista de Hamelín y Aladín) Pietro está seguro de que él puede ser ese personaje, aunque sea solo para sobrevivir su propia historia.

Pietro roba bancos, restaurants, mini-markets, gasolineras, dulcerías, todo lo que se le cruce en el camino. Pietro come y gran parte del tiempo no le dice a Wanda sobre menos de la mitad de lo que come.

Wanda finge que ella no sabe. Finge que no le duele saber que Pietro come y se siente mal al hacerlo. Finge que no le gustaría comer los dulces que su hermano roba.

(Y es que Pietro es su caballero en armadura brillante, el leñador de su madrastra malvada y hay pocas cosas que ella no haría por él).

* * *

Enamorarse es difícil. Las personas se vuelven aburridas y Pietro pierde el interés en ellas y sinceramente, por alguna razón no tiene el tiempo para enamorarse.

Tener sexo es incómodo; debería ser agradable y todo lo que el mundo le prometió que sería. Pero el sexo es lento y Pietro necesita que sea más rápido pero tiene que pensar en su pareja porque el sexo es de a dos y a veces de más y no hay muchas personas que puedan seguirle el paso.

Gran parte del tiempo, parece que hablar tarda horas y a veces Pietro tiene conversaciones con sí mismo porque así puede hablar con alguien que si lo entiende.

Tener amigos es extraño, se supone que ellos duran toda la vida y Pietro no está seguro de que siente cómodo con tener algo que dura más de una fracción de segundo (Wanda es la excepción que confirma la regla, por supuesto que lo es).

Pietro se siente incómodo en autos, barcos y aviones. Son opresivos y lentos. Pietro prefiere correr hasta donde sea que tiene que llegar y esperar a que el resto de sus compañeros lleguen. (O por lo menos recorrer el globo unas cuantas veces antes de que sus compañeros aparezcan en sus autos y sus aviones), Pietro no pasa tiempo con sus compañeros, no genera confianza con ellos y ser parte de un equipo por lo general para él significa solo eso, ser una de las cuantas caras anónimas que conforman un grupo de personas.

Pietro se transforma en un tipo de ermitaño, ese chico, ese hombre que todos saben que existe, pero que nadie realmente conoce.

* * *

Aprender a correr es importante, aprender sus límites, sus necesidades, aprender a distanciar el universo de su cerebro, solo por su propia comodidad es esencial. Pero una de las cosas más importantes es aprender a parar. Como parar, cuando parar, donde parar. Es una de sus reglas auto impuestas.

Cuando Pietro era un apenas un niño de doce años y cuando correr para él significaba escapar; recuerda recorrer el globo en unos cuantos segundos y descubrir entre ansiedad y emoción, que podía correr por encima del agua. Recuerda sorprenderse y parar, sumido en el shock de todo el asunto, para luego caer en lo profundo del océano pacífico, sin nadie a kilómetros para salvarlo, apenas recordando como nadar y con el sabor de la sal de mar hasta lo más profundo de la garganta.

Durante una pelea en una isla con más enemigos que amigos y con Wanda a su lado como siempre, Pietro recorrió toda la isla –golpeando, pateando y repitiendo el proceso-, con toda su fuerza y sin pensar en nada más que los hombres y mujeres que tenía que detener. Entonces paró. En medio del cono de un volcán. Por supuesto. El volcán estaba activo y Pietro hubiera muerto de no ser por Wanda.

Un día Pietro robó un banco. Con treinta testigos y cinco grandes en dos bolsas llenas de dinero. Cuando la policía llegó al lugar, Pietro hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor, corrió. Y por supuesto que decidió detenerse en una estación de policía para descansar. Por supuesto.

Pietro tiene buenos recuerdos de raros accidentes, el tipo de recuerdo que aprecia, que trata de no olvidar.

Una vez escapando de su hermana, se estrelló con un árbol de navidad. Enredándose con las luces y los adornos. Y sintiendo la calidad de la risa de su hermana, como si los sonidos se tradujeran en emociones.

Una noche, cayó en la piscina de la fiesta de una fraternidad de chicas. Las chicas no lo conocían y él no conocía a ninguna, fue una buena noche.

En nueva Orleans se encontró en medio de un carnaval de orgullo gay. Pietro recuerda bailar toda la noche, con hombres que no conocía y por quienes no se sentía atraído, pero que estaban dispuestos a bailar con él toda la noche, a llenarlo de alcohol y comida picante, a ponerle sombreros graciosos y a decirle que él era asombroso.

Durante la batalla de su vida; Pietro recuerda parar de correr frente a uno de los héroes de Nueva York.

(Entonces nada).


End file.
